


Good Boy

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Begging, Comeplay, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, a kink that is near and dear to my heart, can I get a woo woo for, hot damn, which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat seriously tests Jonny's self-control (in case you couldn't tell I had a thing for testing people's control)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Jonny’s on all fours, legs spread painfully wide, with his cock hanging hard and heavy between his splayed legs.  His thick thighs are shaking with the effort of holding himself up and he’d given up on staying quiet fifteen minutes ago, whimpers and frustrated whines slipping out every few seconds.

“P-Pat,” Jonny whispers, voice breathy and trembling from the stress of staying in place.  Pat doesn’t answer him from his place at the headboard, just turns the page in his book.  “I - I don’t think I can hold it anymore.”  

He sounds nervous and humiliated and it makes Pat smile.  He loves it when Jonny gets like this, turned on and embarrassed and so fucking easy for him.

“You can,” Pat says evenly without looking up, “and you will.”

Jonny makes a frantic noise as his hole opens up slightly, letting a pearly drop of Pat’s come ooze out.  Pat tsks disapprovingly before placing his book on the bedside table and leaning forward to spank Jonny’s quivering thigh once, hard.  Jonny groans pitifully and tightens back up before any more can leak out.

“Pat _please_ I’m so full.  I just - I gotta--”

Pat fists his hair roughly in Jonny’s hair and yanks it backwards.  “You don’t have to do anything except what I fucking tell you to, got it?”

“Y-yes.”

“Now tell me, Jonny, how many times have I come in you today?”

“T-twice.”

“And how many times have you come today?”

Jonny’s breath hitches wetly when he says, “I haven’t.”

“Right. And if you want to come then you have to keep my come inside.  Isn’t that what I told you?”

“Yes, but - fuck, I’m trying.”  Another drop slips out and Pat slaps his thigh three times in rapid succession.  “Pat!”

“Is it that you don’t want to come?”

“N-no!  I do,” Jonny says quickly.  “But it’s been _hours_.”

“Literally shut up Jonny.  It’s been, like, thirty minutes.”

Pat wishes he could see his face when he stammers, “F-fuck you, dude.”  Instead, he gets to listen to Jonny’s shuddering breaths as he scoops up the drops of come that have slipped out.  “Pat!” he half-yells, tensing in anticipation.  “Don’t.”

The grin on Pat’s face is bright and sharp, dimples on full display, his finger hovering over the flushed muscle.  “Don’t what?” he asks sweetly.

“Don’t touch it!  I can’t if you--”

“Be quiet,” Pat interrupts with a swift slap to Jonny’s clenching hole.  Jonny cries out and shudders but doesn’t protest.  “That’s better.”  He remains silent - excluding the shaky moans -  even as Pat rubs the moisture around his rim.  He whimpers, shaking his head vehemently.  “When are you going to learn you’re not in charge in here?  When are you gonna shut up and just be good for me?”

He doesn’t give Jonny a chance to answer before shoving three fingers into the tight muscle and beginning to pump them in and out.

“Pat, Pat!  I can’t - I can’t hold it!  Please!” Jonny begs loudly.  “Fuck!”

Pat smiles happily as he watches the muscles in Jonny’s ass convulse and struggle to stay clenched.  His wails make Pat harden so fast he’s getting dizzy.  He’s had enough of this game, he wants back inside Jonny _now_.  So he curls his fingers and presses down mercilessly on Jonny’s prostate.  He just barely stops himself from doing a victory fist pump when Jonny’s strained muscles give up under the pressure and he starts dripping come.

Pat catches it in his hand, rubbing a soothing palm along his thigh as Jonny starts shaking.

“I thought I told you to keep everything inside,” Pat mocks.

“I didn’t mean to!” Jonny cries out.  “I’m sorry!”

“Well what are we gonna do with all this now?”  Jonny's only answer is a hoarse sounding groan.  "I could fuck it back into you on my fingers.  Or rub it into those ridiculous abs," he teases.  "Or maybe I could feed it to you."  Pat doesn't expect Jonny to jerk underneath his hands or start whining, breathy and high in the back of his throat.

Pat laughs, bright and startled.  “Next time, maybe.”  Then he reaches around and grabs Jonny’s dick with his full hand and Jonny shouts so loudly it damn near echos in the room.  The slide is easy from the come and Jonny jerks hard in his grasp.

“Oh, oh, fuck,” Jonny gasps.  “Oh fuck me please.”

Pat flips the cap on the lube with his free hand and says, “Sure thing, buddy.”

He uses a mixture of his own come and lube to slick himself up then pushes into Jonny in one smooth thrust.  Once he’s fully seated he starts stroking Jonny’s cock in time with his thrusts.  They continue like that for a while, Pat pounding into Jonny and jerking him off hard, before Jonny’s moans start getting high and desperate.

“You’re doing so good for me, Jonny.  You’re so fucking perfect.”

The praise goes straight to Jonny’s dick and he bucks back even harder.  “C-can I come, Pat?  Please?”

“Of course.  Come for me.”

Jonny starts jackrabbiting his hips, fucking Pat’s fist hard and fast before Pat can take it back (like that’s ever happened but fuck, that might be something to explore another day).  It only takes a handful of thrusts before Jonny is coming all over himself.  He slumps down in the sheets, shifting slightly underneath Pat’s frenzied rhythm.

When Pat comes, Jonny tries clenching around him to keep his come in but Pat swats at his ass and fucks him through it until there’s come sliding down the back of his thighs.

“Good boy,” Pat says as he eases out of Jonny.  “You were on your best behavior today.”

“Th-thank you.”

“Let’s get you all cleaned up, bud, and then we’ll take a nap.”

Jonny’s voice is only slightly slurred when he says, “Sounds good.”

As Pat moves him around, takes in Jonny’s blotchy red face and come-covered cock, he thinks (not for the first time) he could get used to this.


End file.
